


College [Version One]

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [3]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Third in the Wee Fic Word Prompts series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College [Version One]

Sometimes when he stood, leaning one shoulder against the saloon's porch post, the splintery wood would conjure up a different weight. Tangible memory- the press of patterned brick and prickle of ivy winding up another, distant gatepost. A sentinel for learning- the sacred gateway leading to the source of his mother's hopes. In that moment, the warm red brick was a tempting lure… until he shifted and felt the reassuring presence of his own talismans. A dime store novel in his pocket, balancing the weight of his inheritance. Important decisions would forever be marked by the memory of his first ever suit itching the back of his neck. Road dust and a sneeze called him back, almost always. The sound of his partner's laughter would follow, and he'd remind himself that this life offered him a better education than any college.


End file.
